Good Things do Happen to Good People
by unknown angel rae
Summary: It's Hermione's last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and her so called friends become someone elses. Draco has changed his father finally in Azkaban. Life seemed to be great before well before Alana came into the picture. STOPPED!
1. Hermione's Problem and Draco's Idea

Good Things do Happen to Good People

Chapter 1

Hermione held her books to her chest as she walked briskly to the Heads Dorm. Hermione Granger, Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former friend of the famous Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley.

Former? Yes, former. During the summer they replaced her. Alana Versutus. Alana, average height, beautiful body, long, blonde, straight hair, big baby blue eyes; Hermione didn't understand why they ditched her. She was of average height, had a great body, her hair was no longer bushy, but a soft brown that fell gently down her back, her chocolate brown eyes, understanding and clever.

She was close to the dorm entrance, _'Hopefully I'll make it without anyone seeing me cry,_" she thought. She reached the door, said the password then rushed in. She dropped her stuff on the floor and ran to her room.

Draco came out of his room in time to she her turn and run to her room and slam the door. He frowned. Draco Malfoy, Head boy, tall, stood at about 6'5", well muscled because of Quidditch, he doesn't slick his hair back; instead he lets it fall gently into his stormy gray eyes. He changed after his father was put into Azkaban. He was quieter, nicer, and helpful. He went back into his room and opened the glass door to his balcony. He was about to walk out when he heard singing.

"_Who's that girl? Where's she from? No she can't be the_ _one. That you want. That has stolen my world. It's not real. It's not right. It's my day. It's my night. By the way...Who's that girl...livin' my life." _After that he heard a soft sob. He walked out and saw Hermione curled up on the cold concrete balcony floor sobbing softly. He walked to her then knelt down and took her into his arms.

Hermione didn't care who it was. She cried into Draco's chest. He let her; he wondered what made her cry. He'd never seen her like this. After awhile she stopped. She opened her eyes a little.

"You have a beautiful voice Hermione," he said softly. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you for the compliment and um... for comforting me," she whispered as she let go of him and pulled away, although she didn't want to. He smiled.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked politely. She looked at him then out to the grounds. He waited for an answer.

"That would help me," she said then told him everything. How on the train she met Alana, how Alana had constantly tormented her, how evil Alana was and that she shouldn't be in Gryffindor. Draco just sat and listened to her, when she was done she was close to tears again. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione laid her head on his chest and just sat there and let him hold her. Draco rested his chin on top of her head. Then head lifted his head up. Hermione looked at him.

"I just had an idea," he said. Hermione nodded. "Do you want to tell them how you feel?" he asked. She nodded again. "Why don't you tell them with a song. I have a band; we don't have a lead singer. You have a beautiful voice. So what do you think want to try it?" he asked. Hermione thought about it. She smiled then nodded.

Please review!!! Flames or flowers either one is appreciated! Thanks for reading!!


	2. The Halloween Ball

Good Things do Happen to Good People

Chapter 2

Hermione ran through the empty corridors toward the Head Dorm. She burst in. Draco, Blasie, and Aaron, a Slytherin 6th year looked up at her.

"I've finished it!" she exclaimed as she smiled and ran to Draco. He smiled at her then took the parchment she held out to him. Aaron and Blasie both got up and read it over his shoulder.

"It's great 'Mione!" Blasie said. Draco and Aaron both agreed. Hermione giggled.

"All we need to do know is come up with the music," Draco said. The others nodded.

At Dumbledore's Office

Hermione and Draco sat in Dumbledore's office.

"We could hire the Weird Sisters," suggested Hermione. Draco nodded.

"But to lower the cost our band can perform for a bit," Draco said smirking. Hermione's head shot up and looked at him.

"I like that idea. You'll get paid as well. Now that all the planning for the Halloween Ball is finished you may leave," Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled in delight.

As Hermione and Draco walked back to their dorm Hermione voiced her thoughts.

"What were you thinking?" she asked hysterically. Draco laughed.

"Why not get it over with by doing it at the Halloween Ball than at the End of the Year Ball?" he asked. Hermione frowned. "Besides, if Harry and Ron realize how horrible they've been you'd have the rest of the year," he said. Hermione sighed.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"Good now that, that is settled let's go practice," he said as they walked into their common room.

In the Heads Common Room Before the Ball

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the fire. Draco, Blasie, and Aaron found it rather amusing.

"Calm down Hermione. You'll do great," Aaron said. Hermione nodded then walked to a mirror to make sure she looked all right. She had on black flare jeans, black boots with buckles, a semi-tight black shirt that showed her midriff, her hair was falling gently down her back, she had on black eye liner, a little bit of blush, and a clear glitter-like lip gloss. Draco walked up and stood behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You look fine," he said and smiled. Hermione nodded then smiled as well. "Come on let's go." Then they walked to the Great Hall. When they walked in there was a stage with a huge black curtain waiting to reveal its secret. Nobody noticed Hermione and the others going behind it.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts First Annual Ball, please enjoy. For your entertainment we have hired the Weird Sisters. They will be arriving shortly, so before that please welcome the opening act," Dumbledore said. Then music started. It went completely dark.

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why _

_I don't know why _

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

Then multicolored lights came on; plain white lights landed on Hermione everyone gasped.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the_ _one. _

_That you want. _

_That has stolen my world. _

_It's not real. _

_It's not right. _

_It's my day. _

_It's my night. _

_By the way _

_Who's that girl...livin' my life_

_Oh no, livin' my life_

Harry and Ron stared in awe at Hermione. Ginny looked at them then back to Hermione.

_Seems like everything the same around me_

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming, so I don't know why _

_I don't know why _

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I want to be_

Alana scowled then looked at Harry and Ron. Ginny looked at them again as well. Each had a look of guilt on their faces. Ginny smiled; Alana growled.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the_ _one. _

_That you want. _

_That has stolen my world. _

_It's not real. _

_It's not right. _

_It's my day. _

_It's my night. _

_By the way _

_Who's that girl...livin' my life_

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_Who made you sad_

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry _

_I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the_ _one. _

_That you want. _

_That has stolen my world. _

_It's not real. _

_It's not right. _

_It's my day. _

_It's my night. _

_By the way _

_Who's that girl...livin' my life_

_Oh no, livin' my life_

Hermione finished and looked at the crowd. They stood for a moment then cheers erupted from them. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. He smiled back then nodded. Hermione turned back as more music began.

_Any moment everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder _

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing...and take control?_

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing...and take control?_

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just wanna run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

Any moment everything can change

_Feel the wind on your shoulder _

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of yesterday_

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change_

Everyone cheered again. Hermione smiled then bowed and went behind stage. Draco was back there waiting for her. She ran to him. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled as he put her down.

"You did it Hermione!" he exclaimed. She laughed again then threw her arms around his neck.

"You helped me. Thank you so much Draco," she whispered. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then a cough was heard. They separated and looked at the intruders. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Alana stood there. Ginny grinning, Alana scowling, Harry and Ron both looked nervous.

"You were great 'Mione," Ginny said as she went and hugged her. Hermione smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks Gin," she said. Harry watched them then spoke up.

"Um...'Mione?" He said quietly. Hermione looked at him and nodded, he looked down at his shoes. "Listen...um...I'm...I'm sorry for...for ditching you...um...I don't know what I was thinking," he said softly. Ron nodded.

"I feel the same, I'm sorry we'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore," Ron said quietly. Ginny looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Draco. He looked back at her.

"I think they mean it 'Mione. Go ahead," he said. Hermione nodded then smiled, ran and hugged them both. They smiled and hugged her back.

"I can't believe you!" Alana screamed. "Why are you befriending her again? I'm better than her! I'm prettier; I'm more fun-" she was cut off.

"Actually, 'Mione is better than you. She's smarter, and we like her just the way she is," Harry said. "So, go make new friends," he said. Ginny smirked. Ron nodded. Hermione glared. Harry looked emotionless. Alana gaped at him, screamed, stomped her foot, then turned and left. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron, laughed. Blasie, Aaron, and Draco smiled. Then they all got into a detailed account of what Harry and Ron did without her and how they were about to fail. Draco watched them sadly, sighed then walked back to his common room. Ginny, Blasie, and Aaron were the only ones who noticed him leave.

Draco walked out to the lake and sat down by it. _'You helped her get her friends back, so what's wrong with you? You should happy for her?'_ he thought to himself. He shook his head then sighed. Not long after Ginny and Blasie both walked out and sat on either side of him.

"What's wrong Draco?" Blasie asked. Draco sighed then shook his head.

"Something must be wrong. You can tell us you know," Ginny said softly as she laid a hand on his arm. Draco looked up at the starry night sky.

"Hermione has her friends back. I know I should feel happy for her but I can't help but think that now, she'll forget about me," he said as he looked down. Ginny looked at him sympathetically.

"She won't forget about you. I'm sure she'll try to convince Harry and Ron that you've changed before she does anything with all three of you together," Ginny said thoughtfully. Draco nodded not quite believing her. "You'll see, she won't forget that you helped her I promise you that," Ginny said.

"Draco do you um...you must if you feel like that?" Blasie asked unsurely. Draco looked up again.

"Yeah. I think I do love her," he said quietly.

Please review!! Flames or flowers...Harry Potter does NOT belong to me nor do the songs By Hilary Duff(Fly & Who's That Girl)


End file.
